Maple Story
by Nolwe II
Summary: 1x2, 3x4: Heero et Duo, jeunes guerriers au service du royaume de Sandrock, ont pour mission d'escorter le prince Quatre vers son palais... mais tout va se compliquer rapidement. C4: Un calme qui ne dure pas pour le trio... et un nouveau venu?
1. Chapter 1: Le rêve

Bonjour tout le monde ! Voici mon histoire « Maple Story », qui est, comme indiquer dans le résumé, situé dans univers alternatif genre Fantastique. Pas de gundam pour cette fois !

Les couples seront officiellement **Heero+Duo** et **Trowa+Quatre**.

Je vous le dit tout de suite : **Trowa+Quatre** est mon préféré, mais il y aura **égalité de présence** pour ces deux couples. Ce n'est pas une histoire centrée sur un couple seulement. Donc les fans et 1x2 et 3x4 devraient y trouver leur compte.

**  
Disclaimer :** Si c'est à moi ? Ben non. :( Si c'était le cas, je peux vous dire que j'aurais fait plein de modifs et de rajouts. Comme les scènes avec Trowa et Quatre et leurs nuits torrides dans le désert et à San Francisco, héhé… .

Quatre : On a rien fait du tout!

Mais bien sûr, je te crois. :P

Voici le premier chapitre ! J'espère que vous apprécierez.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

**Maple Story**

Chapitre Un

Par Nolwe II

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

La chaleur… c'était tellement lourd… tellement douloureux…

De l'air… il avait besoin de respirer…

Rapidement, il s'élança hors de cette maison en flamme. Il courait à l'aveuglette dans le village, tentant d'échapper à ce destin funeste, à ce paradis qui s'était transformé en enfer quand ces barbares étaient arrivés… quand ils avaient attaqué au beau milieu de la nuit et commencé à tout mettre à feu et à sang. Il pouvait à peine distinguer les villageois de ces assassins qui étaient en train de massacrer tout le monde. Tous étaient comme des ombres cette nuit-là, malgré la chaleur et la lumière des flammes, qui éclairait ce village devenu un enfer.

« Papa ! Maman ! Triton ! »

Il était terrifié, criant, pleurant et cherchant désespérément ceux qu'ils aimaient plus que tout. Avec sa famille, il avait tenté de s'enfuir, mais ils furent tous séparés durant le chaos qui s'est abattu. Tous les villageois étaient prit de panique. Il s'était réfugié dans une maison vide afin d'échapper aux barbares, mais elle fut rapidement mise en feu. Il venait de fuir une mort atroce, mais pour combien de temps ?

Où étaient donc ces parents? Et son petit frère ? Avaient-ils réussit à s'échapper ? Il l'espérait de tout cœur.

Les barbares étaient en train de tuer autour d'eux. Hommes, femmes et enfants tombaient les uns après les autres. Il le savait, il entendait leurs cris… mais il ne voulait pas voir. La peur le forçait à courir, à s'enfuir. A ne pas s'arrêter. Il ne pouvait pas cherche sa famille. Il se ferait tuer sans aucun doute.

La nuit lui donnait un avantage. Bien que petit, il était assez rapide pour son age et put sortir du village pour se cacher dans un épais buisson, loin de toute violence. Il était temps. Ces petites jambes commençaient à lui faire vraiment mal à cause de ces brûlures et de la fatigue. Il avait le souffle presque coupé. Il avait besoin de se reposer.

Mais où était sa famille ? Où s'étaient-ils donc cacher ?

Il voulait les voir…

« Papa… maman… Triton… où êtes-vous… » il chuchota en pleurant. Il ne se passa que quelques minutes avant qu'il ne perdit connaissance…

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

« Réveille-toi ! C'est l'heure du rassemblement ! »

Un rassemblement ? Quel rassemblement ?

…

Ah oui… c'est vrai… c'était aujourd'hui. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de l'oublier.

En ouvrant doucement les yeux, il se retourna pour éviter la lumière du soleil aveuglante qui passait par sa fenêtre, avant de se lever.

« Allons ! Ne me dit pas que tu dors encore ! » En grognant, il se dirigea vers la porte de sa chambre et l'ouvrit, pour voir un grand guerrier aux cheveux noir et yeux onyx, dans son uniforme fait en cotte de mailles sombres, se tenir en face de lui. « Enfin… C'est pas trop tôt. »

« Ca va, j'ai compris le message. Il n'y a pas le feu, que je sache. »

« Je te signale qu'en tant que ton Gardien, j'en attends beaucoup de toi! » lui réprimanda le guerrier « C'est aujourd'hui que ta grande aventure de vie de guerrier du royaume de Sandrock commence ! Et je le répète, en tant que ton Gardien, je- »

« -souhaite que tu montres à tous que tu es le parfait exemple de la nouvelle génération de combattants au service de ce royaume. » dit-il en secouant la tête « Ca va, tu m'as sans arrêt bassiner les oreilles avec ça, Wufei. J'ai compris la leçon, depuis le temps…» Wufei fronça un peu les sourcils, le regardant d'un peu plus prés.

« Que se passe t'il ? » dit-il « Tu n'as pas l'air en forme… Tu n'as pas assez dormit ? »

« Non, ce n'est pas ça. C'est rien, j'ai juste… fait un cauchemar. » dit-il en s'éloignant de la porte. Wufei le suivit dans la chambre. « Ca va aller après m'être préparé. »

« … Tu sais, si ça ne va pas, je peux t'aider. Je suis peut-être ton Gardien, mais je suis également ton ami, Heero. »

Heero se contenta de lui sourire en peu en hochant de la tête. Il savait parfaitement qu'il pouvait faire confiance à Wufei. Une des rares personnes qu'ils respectaient, à part ses professeurs et l'Aîné de l'académie.

Wufei semblait satisfait de cette réponse et se dirigea vers la porte. « La cérémonie commence dans deux heures. Met les habits spéciaux prévus pour cela… et prépare toi à dire au revoir aux professeurs qui t'ont formé pendant toutes ces années. »

« Je sais… » Heero regarde l'enseigne de son académie : une montagneavec deux épées se croisant par dessus. « Je sais… »

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Dix ans… dix ans s'étaient écoulés et aujourd'hui, à 18 ans, il allait recevoir sa promotion de guerrier officiel de l'académie, fruit de son long et dur entraînement. Quand il y repense, il sourit un peu amèrement. En fait, devenir un guerrier officiel pour servir le royaume n'était pas le but principal de sa présence à l'académie.

Depuis cette nuit tragique où son village fut détruit, il avait toujours gardé espoir que Triton, son petit frère, était encore en vie. Ces longues années n'avaient pas ternit son espoir, qui semblait farfelu aux yeux de certains. Une des raisons qui entretenait cet espoir était que le corps de son frère, contrairement à celui de ses parents, n'avait jamais été retrouvé. Et les barbares, qui avaient attaqué cette nuit, avaient tués tout ceux qu'ils croisaient, enfants compris. Lui-même avait échappé à cet enfer, alors il était possible que Triton ait réussit également.

Il voulait y croire.

Peu de personnes le savait, mais c'était la raison pour laquelle il avait décidé de venir ici : Afin de devenir fort et de pouvoir le retrouver un jour.

Ces années à cette académie furent intéressantes. Pleines de surprises, de rencontres, certaines agréable et d'autres pas… Il fut entraîné aux arts des combats, maîtrisant spécialement l'épée longue et l'épée à deux mains. Son Gardien ne pouvait être que fier de lui.

Wufei Chang… il n'avait qu'un an de plus que Heero, mais était déjà un guerrier hors pair dés son plus jeune age, expert en maniement de toutes les épées et grand chasseur de primes, qui est sa classe de guerrier officielle. Il était entré à l'académie à l'age de 6 ans et fut promut à seulement 13 ans. Lorsque Heero était arrivé à l'académie, il refusait tout contact amical. Mais Wufei était quelqu'un de très persévérant et s'était montré digne de confiance. Ils s'entraînaient souvent ensemble avec leurs professeurs. Il y avait une règle dans l'académie qui voulait que chaque jeune guerrier présent dans l'académie depuis quatre ans ait un Gardien. Quelqu'un qui s'occupait personellement d'eux. Dés qu'il avait reçut son titre de guerrier officiel, Wufei avait demandé de devenir son Gardien. L'Aîné accepta et il était devenu le plus jeune Gardien de l'histoire de l'académie.

Heero n'avait jamais regretté de l'avoir laissé s'occuper de lui. A présent, il allait être indépendant, mais savait qu'il pourrait toujours compter sur lui en cas de besoin.

« Heero Yuy. »

Ah, c'était son tour. D'un pas sûr, il avança et se mit face à Treize Kushrenada, l'Aîné de l'académie. C'était un ancien général au service du roi, qui avait quitté ses fonctions pour prendre la tête de l'académie. Un homme de plus de soixante ans… et qui, pourtant, ne semblait en avoir que trente. Heero ne connaissait pas le secret de sa jeunesse, mais s'en moquait royalement. Treize était quelqu'un de fort respectable. Dur avec les élèves de l'académie, mais toujours juste.

Souriant, Treize lui tendit un parchemin ainsi qu'une magnifique montre gousset reliée à une chaîne, le tout en argent, avec l'enseigne de l'académie gravée au verso. Comme il avait finit parmi les meilleurs apprentis de l'académie, il avait droit à ce cadeau aux propriétés magiques.

« Durant tout ses années, tu as su te montrer digne de notre académie. A présent, tu es officiellement un guerrier au service de notre royaume. Fait honneur à nous tous, et continue dans la voie de la justice et de la protection de tous. »

« Merci, votre honneur. » il répondit poliment en récupérant son diplôme et cadeau avant de rejoindre Wufei sous les applaudissements des autre guerriers promûs ou sur le point de l'être. Son Gardien le regardait avec une certaine fierté.

« Je suis fière de toi, Heero. » il dit avec un sourire. « Dés demain, tu vas enfin pouvoir commencer ta mission. »

« Demain ? Comment ça, demain ? » Heero regarde Wufei, ne comprenant pas ce qu'il se passait. Selon le règlement, les nouveaux guerriers restaient à l'académie pendant une semaine avant de la quitter définitivement pour remplir des missions bien plus sérieuses que celles qu'ils avaient eu durant leurs entraînements, mais là… il semblerait que ce soit différent. « Je croyais que- »

« Je sais, mais là, c'est un cas exceptionnel. » son ami lui dit « Parfois, quand un apprenti as eu les meilleurs résultats dans tous les entraînements et les missions qui lui ont été confiés, ils peuvent recevoir une mission de haute importance dés le jour de leur promotion. Et c'est le cas pour toi. »

« Je vois… Et laquelle est-ce ? »

« Suit-moi, on va en parler dans ta chambre… »

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Comme la plupart des personnes dans la guilde étaient dans la salle de cérémonie, les immenses couloirs de marbre étaient vides. Ils purent gagné rapidement la chambre de Heero. Une fois arrivé, Wufei se dirigea vers la fenêtre et regarda dehors.

« Heero, es-tu au courant de la situation en ce qui concerne la famille royale ? » lui demande-t'il.

« Un peu… » Heero répondit en s'asseyant sur la chaise de son bureau « Je sais juste que le roi Winner est décédé de maladie il y a quelques semaines… et que l'une de ces filles a repris le pouvoir pour lui succéder. »

« En fait, ce n'est pas tout à fait vrai. » Wufei se retourne et le regarde « En effet, la fille aîné du roi défunt a pris sa place… mais ce n'est que momentané. En réalité, c'est son fils qui doit lui succéder. » Heero resta silencieux, signe qu'il attendait la suite « Le prince Quatre Winner était partit il y a plusieurs années pour suivre un apprentissage au domaine de la Reine Terre. Selon les dernières nouvelles, il l'a achevé il y a tout juste une semaine. Sa sœur aînée souhaite à présent qu'il rentre. »

« Pour qu'il succède à son père ? »

« Possible, mais il n'a que 17 ans. Selon la loi, il ne peut pas succéder tant qu'il ne sera pas adulte. » Wufei hausse les épaules « Enfin, j'ai pas tous les détails, mais tu vois un peu la situation ? »

« Alors, je devine… ma mission est de le ramener auprès de sa famille. »

« Tu as tout compris. Toi et un autre de l'académie devront l'escorter à bon port. »

« Un autre ? » Heero fronce les sourcils « Qui ? »

« Un autre gars qui a le même age que le prince. Il s'appelle Duo Maxwell. » Heero haussa un sourcil. Ce nom ne lui était pas inconnu. « Tout comme toi, il doit recevoir sa promotion aujourd'hui. D'après ce que je sais, c'est un guerrier de l'académie de la classe des voleurs. Il n'est pas très doué au combat rapproché, mais est spécialisé en alchimie. Treize l'a choisie avec toi pour cette mission. »

« Et on est seulement deux pour cette mission ? »

« Vous passerez mieux inaperçue à trois qu'avec une armée entière. » Cela semblait logique. « Et peut-être que tu t'entendra bien avec ce Duo. »

« Je ne veux pas être son ami. »

« Un guerrier ne survivra pas bien longtemps s'il ne fait pas de rencontre. Tu m'as comme ami éternel, Heero, mais contrairement aux missions que tu as reçu à l'entraînement, je ne serais pas là pour t'accompagner… de plus, cette mission échouera si vous n'arrivez pas à vous entendre. »

« Wufei… »

« Bon, il faut que je te laisse. » Wufei se dirigea vers la porte avant de l'ouvrir sans bruit « Soit prêt demain à 9 heures, devant l'entrée de l'académie. Passe une bonne journée. »

Et Heero se retrouva seul dans sa chambre… en pensant que demain, il avait une mission de haute importance consistant à escorter, avec un autre guerrier, le prince du royaume.

Lentement, il se leva et prit délicatement un petit cadre qui protégeait une photo endommagée. Les bords étaient brûlés et la photo avait des plis, mais on pouvait voir les personnes présentes : il y avait un grand homme bruns aux yeux bleu foncés. A côté de lui se trouvait une jeune femme aux cheveux brun clair et yeux verts foncés, ressemblant à des émeraudes (1)… Son père lui avait souvent dit que Triton ressemblait trait pour trait à leur mère… et c'était vrai. Triton avait tout hérité d'elle : ces cheveux, ses yeux… ainsi que sa gentillesse et sa pureté. Sur la photo, il se tenait aux côtés de son frère en lui tenant le bras, son visage exprimant une grande joie… une innocence pure.

Heero soupira et reposa le cadre doucement. Avec le temps et cet évènement tragique, son frère avait sûrement changé… tout comme lui. Mais ce n'était pas une raison pour s'arrêter. Il sourit un peu et hocha de la tête en remettant le cadre à sa place. Avoir une mission si tôt était peut-être une bonne occasion pour lui… il respectera sa mission et fera en sorte que le prince soit escorter sain et sauf à bon port… mais il en profitera aussi pour faire cette mission qui lui tient à cœur : retrouver son frère.

Il sentit une vibration de courte durée dans sa poche et sortit la montre que lui avait offert l'Aîné. En l'ouvrant, il ne vit rien d'autre le cadran de la montre… sauf que celui-ci était brouillé, comme si il se trouvait dans l'eau. En le touchant, Heero eu un sensation mouillé mais pourtant, ces doigts restaient sec. Ces quelques connaissances en magie ne suffisaient pas à comprendre ce phénomène.

Il remit la montre dans sa poche et sortit. L'Aîné dirigeait la cérémonie, donc il décida de voir la prêtresse de l'académie. Elle n'était pas présente à la cérémonie. Peut-être saurait-elle lui dire à quoi servait cette montre…

! A SUIVRE !

(1) Je sais, le coup de l'émeraude est TRES classique, mais bon, j'adore cette pierre !

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Voilà, c'est tout pour le premier chapitre ! J'espère que ça vous a intéressé ! . Et ce n'est que le début… enfin, dites moi votre avis !

Biz à tous et à plus !

Nolwe II


	2. Chapter 2: Préparations

Coucou ! Voici le deuxième chapitre ! Désolé pour le GROS retard, j'étais un peu débordée. .; Merci pour toutes les reviews, ça m'a fait super plaisir ! Voici mes réponses pour chacun(e) d'entre vous !

**lun**: C'est sûr qu'un seul chapitre, ce n'est pas suffisant pour juger une histoire. Mais je suis contente que t'ai apprécié le début ! Je suis moi-même une très grand fan de RPG, donc on y retrouvera l'ambiance et pas mal d'éléments. ;)

J'espère que t'aimera ce chapitre ! Biz!

**Neant :** C'est vrai qu'il y a beaucoup plus de 1x2 fans, mais bon… j'aime ce couple, donc ça va ! . Les deux couples seront présents de façons égales. C'est leur histoire à tous les quatre personnages! .

Wufei : Et moi ? C'est déjà finit ?

Mais non, je voulais dire que c'est eux les persos principaux, mais toi t'as aussi un rôle important.

Wufei : … Je dois être rassuré ou pas ?

Je dirais rien… Ouiiiiiii, vive Trowa x Quatre ! .

Héhé, comme quoi, ils ne peuvent pas nous duper…

Quatre : Mais enfin ! Puisque je vous dis qu'on a rien fait !

Trowa : Laisse tomber, Quatre, personne n'écoutera.

Exactement. ;)

Et voici la suite de l'histoire ! Biz !

**Greynono :** Merchiiii :) Voilà la suite ! Biz !

**Irezumi :** Merci bien :) J'espère bien que tu ne seras pas dessus ! Biz !

**Catirella : **Viiiii, j'ai pas pris ce prénom pour rien. . En fait, j'avais prévu d'écrire cet fic en anglais aussi, mais bon, j'ai pas trop de temps pour ça pour le moment…

Duo : T'as surtout la flemme.

Oui, bon oh, ça va, hein ! Enfin bon… Ah, t'inquiète pas pour Duo, cette classe n'est pas aussi mauvaise qu'on pourrait le penser. ;)

Duo : J'espère bien !

T'inquiète, j'ai dit. Et oui ! La magie sera bien présente. . Tu verras de quels manières dans ce chapitre et ceux à venir !

Tout gérer pour donner une bonne histoire, voilà ma mission ! . J'espère que tu aimeras ce chapitre ! Biz !

**Chinigamie : **Merchi, je suis contente que ça te plaise ! Oui, j'adore le couple-trop-trognon ! En ce qui concerne le moment où ils se mettront ensemble, ne t'inquiète pas à ce sujet. Ce sera ni trop rapide, ni super lent. Je préfère le faire à un rythme normal, c'est mieux pour l'histoire et le développement des personnages et des différentes relations. C'est important, après tout. :)

Biz !

**Sam Redwolf : **Merci ! Contente de voir que ça te plaise autant ! Voici la suite , biz :)

**Babou :** Merci :) La suite a mit un peu de temps à venir, désolé. Mais bon, ça devrait être plus rapide pour les chapitres à venir. (pas TROP rapide non plus, mais bon…)

Biz !

Duo : Marrant, t'as mit « Biz » à toutes tes réponses.

Ben vi, je donne des bisous, mouah.:) T'en veux un ?

Duo : Euh, non merci, ça ira.

Méchant. Enfin, voici le disclaimer habituel.

**Disclaimer : Si c'est à moi ? Ben non. :( Si c'était le cas, je peux vous dire que j'aurais fait plein de modifs et de rajouts. Comme les scènes avec Trowa et Quatre et leurs nuits torrides dans le désert et à San Francisco, héhéhéhé… . **

**LEGENDE :**

_Mots comme ceci_ - Flash-back

(#) - Note en fin de chapitre

Et c'est partit pour le chapitre deux !

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

**Maple Story**

Chapitre Deux

Par Nolwe II

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Un parfum si doux… combien de fois s'était-il réveiller en sentant l'odeur des arbres et des fleurs ? Tellement de fois… et pourtant, il ne s'en lassera jamais. Même si c'était la dernière fois qu'il se réveillait ainsi.

Dans quelques heures, il quittera cet endroit magnifique et sacré qui lui avait fait ouvrir son cœur. Aujourd'hui était sa dernière journéeau domaine dela Reine Terre; il allait rentrer au palais royal. Il devait de se montrer digne. Il ne devait pas montrer de larmes.

« Quatre… » Il sourit et se tourna vers la jeune druide qui l'avait accompagné pendant ces nombreuses années. L'arrière petite-fille de la Reine Terre, elle avait le même age que lui et était une des meilleurs druides qu'il connaissait.

« Bonjour Réléna. » il dit en s'asseyant sur son lit de draps en satin. « Je n'ai pas trop dormit, j'espère. »

« Oh non, ne t'inquiète pas pour cela. » La jeune fille sourit et regarda les divers arbres et plantes qui poussaient librement dans la chambre du prince. Car ici, chez la Reine Terre, tout avait été bâti afin que rien ne puisse empêcher quelconque plante, arbre et autres formes de vie de pousser librement. De ce fait, la chambre de Quatre, situé en hauteur, voyait des branches vertes et fleurit pousser un peu partout. Cependant, aucun accès n'était bloqué. Tout le monde habitant au domaine de la Reine Terre pouvait circuler librement. Comme si la nature faisait en sorte que la vie avec elle soit le plus simple possible pour les humains et les animaux.

« J'ai tout de même pas mal dormit. » dit-il en se levant « C'est ma dernière journée ici. Je devrais en profiter pleinement. »

« C'est vrai que cela fait déjà 8 ans… Je ne vois pas le temps passer. » dit-elle en caressa doucement des branches de cerisiers en fleurs. « C'est dommage que tu partes. Mais ton devoir t'attend. »

« Malheureusement… Mais je ne comprend toujours pas pourquoi, Réléna. Je n'ai que 17 ans. Je suis encore loin d'être majeur et de pouvoir succéder à mon père. Et pourtant, ma sœur insiste pour que je rentre maintenant. »

« C'est vrai que tes 20 ans sont encore un peu loin. » (1) Réléna se tourna vers lui « Mais ton apprentissage est terminé. De plus, tu lui manques trop… »

« Elle me manque aussi… mais j'ai encore beaucoup à apprendre. Ca fait 8 ans, elle peut patienter encore quelques temps ! »

« Quatre, ne soit pas dur envers ta sœur aînée. »

« Pardon, ma Reine. » Rapidement, il s'agenouilla en face de celle qui a fait son éducation pendant toutes ces années. La Reine Terre.

Celle-ci était d'une très grande beauté. Grande de près d'un mètre quatre-vingt-dix, la peau mate et les cheveux longs en vague aux couleurs des troncs d'arbre, ses yeux était aussi verts que la végétation autour d'eux. Elle porte une petite couronne de lauriers verts et était parut d'un simple sari aux différents tons de verts et jaunes et de sandales en bois. Son visage ne laissait paraître aucun age avancé. Elle qui pourtant, allait bientôt fêter ses 90 ans…

« Quatre, ne t'agenouille pas devant moi. » dit-elle d'une voix douce. « Tu es à présent un druide, comme nous tous. »

« Oui, mais… » le blond se releva doucement en la regardant « Je suis encore un novice… »

« Effectivement. Mais le fait de rentrer chez toi te permettra d'acquérir de l'expérience. » dit-elle.

« Le voyage sera long, mais notre pays va bien. Il n'y aura pas de problème… N'est-ce pas ? »

La Reine Terre resta silencieuse avant de se retourner.

« Prépare toi pour la journée, jeune druide. » dit-elle « Et rejoins-moi à la fontaine centrale dés que tu es prêt. Il est temps pour toi de recevoir ton cadeau. »

Elle quitta la pièce, suivit de près par Réléna, laissant le jeune prince tout seul. En secouant la tête, il se dirigea vers sa salle de bain. Il était bien décidé à bien profiter de cette dernière journée dans ce petit coin de paradis. Pour le moment, il ne voulait pas encore penser à ce futur voyage et à ce qu'il pourrait se passer…

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

C'était vraiment le silence total… si on ne comptait ses bruits de pas sur le sol marbré de l'académie. Tout le monde était donc à la cérémonie.

Le silence, il le trouva aussi dans la chapelle, ce qu'il apprécia grandement. La chapelle de l'académie n'était pas un endroit pour du bruit, mais un lieu de tranquillité et de paix. Elle n'était pas plus différente qu'un autre lieu de culte. Seules les divinités représenté dans ces lieux marquaient la différence. Celle de l'académie était dédiée à Zenyu, le dieu du bien et de la justice.

Mais le silence qu'il trouva ici ne fut que de courte durée. En entrant dans la chapelle de l'académie, Heero vit la prêtresse se tenant vers l'autel et discutant avec une jeune fille avec une longue tresse. Pendant un moment, il se contentait de les regarder avant de les rejoindre. En se rapprochant, Heero se rendit compte que la fille en question avait une voix bien masculine.

« Rappelle toi bien de tout ce que je t'ai enseigné, Duo. » Duo ? N'était-ce pas le nom de celui qui devait l'accompagner dans sa mission ? « Je prierais pour que Zenyu puisse t'apporter sa bienveillance. »

« Merci, sœur Hélène. » Heero pouvait le confirmer. Il s'agissait bien d'un garçon. « L'académie va beaucoup me manquer, tout comme vous… »

« Je sais… ah ! Heero ! »

La sœur le regarda et sourit, lui faisant signe de les rejoindre. La prêtresse connaissait le nom et le visage de tous les étudiants, ce qu'il l'impressionnait assez.

Duo se retourna et en s'avançant, Heero put voir que de loin, on ne pourrait pas penser qu'il s'agissait d'un garçon. Ca ne l'étonnerait pas si d'autres avant lui avaient pensé avoir affaire à une jeune fille.

« Heero, hein ? » dit Duo, tandis qu'il le rejoignait « Dit, tu serais pas le gars avec qui j'ai ma mission demain ? »

Donc, il était aussi au courant. « Si tu es bien Duo Maxwell, alors oui, c'est moi. »

« Enchanté ! » Duo sourit et lui tendit la main « Donc, t'es Heero Yuy, celui qui a eu les meilleurs scores cette année ! Enchanté de te connaître ! Moi, c'est bien Duo Maxwell, mais appelle moi Duo et je t'appellerais Heero, d'accord ? C'est dingue comme l'académie semble vide quand il y a ce genre de cérémonie, hein ? »

Bon sang, ce gars était une vraie pipelette. Lui qui n'aimait pas beaucoup ce genre de personnes … Heero se contenta juste de le regarder silencieusement. De grands yeux bleus tirant un peu sur le violet, un grand sourire, la gaieté sur son visage… il ne pouvait pas dénier qu'il était beau, mais il n'avait pas l'air très brillant.

Mais bon, Heero savait qu'il ne faut jamaisse fier auxapparences.

« Allons, Duo, il faut que tu partes, maintenant. » La prêtresse sourit « Ton Gardien t'attend sûrement. »

« Ah ! Oui ! Pardon ! » Duo sourit en se frottant l'arrière de la tête, ignorant le fait que Heero ne lui avait pas serré la main « J'ai pas vu le temps passé. Bon, je reviendrais demain avant de partir pour ma mission. Au revoir Hélène ! A demain Heero ! Soit pas en retard ! 9 heures! N'oublie pas ! »

Et il s'éloigna en marchant vite, sa tresse se balançant de droite à gauche. Heero le regarda et secoua la tête. Il était plutôt lourd, c'est vrai… Mais… Duo était de la classe des voleurs et un alchimiste. Or, Heero savait très bien que seules les personnes brillantes avec une très bonne dextérité entraient dans cette catégorie. Donc, ce Duo n'était sûrement pas aussi idiot qu'il en avait l'air.

PAF!

« Aïeuh ! » Il sortit de ces pensées en voyant Duo par terre sur le sol. Il avait visiblement trébuché sur une des marches qui menait à la sortie de la chapelle.

« Fait un peu attention où tu vas, Duo ! » dit Hélène en croisant ses bras. « Tu aurais pu te faire très mal. »

« Pas de problème ! » dit Duo, souriant, avant de partir vite en faisant un peu plus attention. Heero soupira. Finalement, il était effectivement idiot.

« Alors, Heero, que me vaut ta visite ? »

Hélène lui sourit et il se rappela vite de la montre qu'il avait acquis. En la sortant de sa poche, il l'ouvrit et la lui montra.

« J'ai reçu ce cadeau de l'Aîné. » dit-il « Mais je ne sais pas exactement de quoi il s'agit. »

« Mmm… » la prêtresse regarda la montre de plus près. « Ah, je vois. Dit moi, Heero, que sais-tu des éléments ? »

« Des éléments ? »

« Oui, les quatre premiers éléments de la vie. Peux-tu me les citer ? »

« Eh bien… il y a le feu, la terre, l'air et l'eau. »

« Tout à fait. Et quelles sont leurs propriétés dans l'art de la magie ? »

La magie… Heero n'avait quasiment pas de potentiel magique, et ne connaissait donc aucun sort. Mais comme il avait bien suivit les cours sur la théorie, il n'était pas totalement ignorant dans ce domaine.

« En magie, le feu sert au sort d'attaques. » dit-il « L'air aux sorts liées à la vitesse, la terre aux sorts de protection et l'eau aux sorts de soin et guérison. »

« En effet. » Hélène prit la montre délicatement « Et cette montre a été enchantée par un sort de soins de second niveau, correspondant aux blessures peu profondes. »

« Donc… c'est une montre de soins. » dit Heero en haussant un sourcil « Mais comment fonctionne t'il ? »

« Tu as bien l'impression de toucher de l'eau quand tu touches le cadran, n'est-ce pas ? » Elle poursuivit en voyant Heero affirmer de la tête « Il te suffira de toucher le cadran de la montre avec tes doigts et la blessure guérira, où quel soit sur ton corps. »

Elle lui rendit la montre et Heero lui sourit un peu.

« Je vois… merci beaucoup, prêtresse Hélène. » dit-il « Bon, je dois y aller et me préparer pour demain. »

« Tu as bien raison. Vas-y et bonne chance si jamais on ne se revoit pas avant. »

« Oui, merci. » Calmement, il sortit de la chapelle, en faisant attention de ne pas trébucher comme Duo tout à l'heure.

Duo… en repensant à lui, Heero mit la montre dans sa poche. Les alchimistes avaient un certain potentiel magique, mais l'alchimie et la magie était des domaines bien distincts. Donc, il ne connaissait sans doute pas des sorts liés aux soins. Il ne pourra donc pas compter sur Duo si jamais quelqu'un devait être soigné. Le cadeau de l'Aîné pourrait ainsi bien se révéler utile si jamais il venait à avoir des ennuis durant la mission… lui, Duo, le prince du royaume… ou peut-être même son frère.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

La fontaine centrale… c'était là le lieu habituel de regroupement pour ceux qui souhaite se retrouver entre amis ou famille. Mais dans la matinée, il n'y avait jamais beaucoup de monde. Elle était immense, atteignant près de 10 mètres de haut, et se situait au centre d'un immense bassin d'eau. Elle était faite d'animaux et de druides en marbres, tenant des jarres d'où sortait une eau claire et cristalline. Quatre pouvait la voir au loin, de la fenêtre de sa chambre. C'était un très beau spectacle. Quelque chose dont il se souviendrait.

« Quatre. » Le prince sourit et rejoignit la Reine qui l'attendait. « Tu es prêt ? »

« Oui, ma Reine. »

« Bien, suis-moi. » Le blond la suivit vers le fond de la clairière où se trouvait une chapelle à ciel ouvert, dédié à Shizen, la Déesse de la nature. L'endroit était assez petit et fait de marbre et de pierre blanc. Les murs étaient couverts de gravures évoquant les différents moments de l'histoire de la déesse, et de nombreuses plantes et fleures diverses poussaient dans cet endroit, nourrit par le soleil qui éclairait complètement ce lieu sacré.

Au fond de la chapelle se trouvait un autel fait de marbre blanc et de bois de cerisier. Dessus, Quatre pouvait y voir un vêtement vert foncé.

« Voici ton cadeau, jeune prince. » La Reine prit le vêtement délicatement et le lui tendit « Une cape de protection, bénit par notre Déesse. Puisse t'elle te protéger durant ton voyage. »

Quatre prit la cape délicatement, la regardant avec un sourire. Elle était faite de tissus blancs, avec un capuchon de la même couleur, et était brodée avec du fil d'argent. Quatre savait qu'elle était destinée à protéger de la magie. C'était un cadeau magnifique à ses yeux.

« Merci beaucoup, ma Reine. » dit-il avec un doux sourire « J'en prendrait bien soin. »

« Je n'en doute pas… et la cape pourra également prendre soin de toi. » Le Reine lui fit un clin d'œil avant de se retourner et de s'éloigner. « Choisit sagement comment passer ton dernier jour ici, Quatre. Quand l'après-midi débutera, alors commencera un long voyage pour toi. »

Le jeune blond garda le silence, mais sourit tristement. C'était vraiment dommage de partir. De quitter cet endroit qui était sa maison depuis plus de huit ans. Tout en tenant la cape contre lui, le jeune prince sortit du temple et se dirigea vers sa chambre pour se préparer à ses dernières heures ici et son long voyage.

! A SUIVRE !

(1) Pour l'univers de la fic, la majorité est à 20 ans. La même qu'au Japon. ;)

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Fin du deuxième chapitre ! Dans le prochain, le voyage commence pour le trio :) Et cette fois, je vais faire en sorte de le poster plus rapidement, lol!

Biz à tous et à plus !

Nolwe II


	3. Chapter 3: En avant!

Salut à tous ! Encore une fois, ce chapitre arrive bien bien tard, j'en suis vraiment désolée. J'étais TRES stressée à attendre le résultat de ma 2ème année de fac (que j'ai réussit :D) et j'ai aussi eu des problèmes de santé aussi (que j'ai toujours xP mais ça va mieux, maintenant), donc ça allait pas fort…  
Enfin, ça va mieux, maintenant.

Merci encore pour les reviews !

**Sam Redwolf :** C'est clair que j'aime bien quand Duo fait des bêtises, mais bon… il n'en fera pas tout le temps, c'est quand même un guerrier sérieux quand il veut. ;)

J'espère que t'aimera ce chapitre ! Biz !

**greynono : **Houlà ! Je peux te dire que j'étais surprise de te voir penser que Duo puisse être son frère. Je peux t'assurer que c'est faux à 100 ! L'inceste, non pour moi, lol. :)

A mon avis, t'a dû pensé ça avec le passage : « lui, Duo, le prince du royaume… ou peut-être même son frère. » Mais Heero mentionnait une personne différente à chaque fois. De plus, Duo ne correspond pas à la description du petit frère fait dans le premier chapitre. ;) Désolé si c'était assez confus.

C'est clair que Duo a un peu loupé son introduction, lol! Mais il aura l'occasion de prouver qu'il est également fort à notre Heero. ;)

Le passage avec Quatre était un peu confus, j'avais du mal à décrire la scène. Contente que tu as aimé :)

Biz !

**cybèle : **Merci ! J'espère bien que la fic continuera à te plaire ! Biz !

**Disclaimer : Si c'est à moi ? Ben non. :( Si c'était le cas, je peux vous dire que j'aurais fait plein de modifs et de rajouts. Comme les scènes avec Trowa et Quatre et leurs nuits torrides dans le désert et à San Francisco, héhéhéhé… . **

**Quatre : rougit comme un malade On a rien fait du tout! **

**Mais bien sûr, je te crois. :P**

**LEGENDE :**

_Mots comme ceci_ - Flash-back

(#) - Note en fin de chapitre

En avant pour le chapitre trois!

**Maple** **Story**

Chapitre Trois

Par Nolwe II

« Heero-niichan ! Regarde ! »

Levant la tête de son livre, il vit son petit frère tout souriant, tenant dans ses mains… un bol remplit avec un peu d'eau.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux me montrer, Triton ? » demanda t'il en s'asseyant sur son lit, tandis que son frère se dirigea vers lui.

« Regarde ce que je peux faire avec cette eau ! » Triton regarda le bol pendant quelques secondes avant de fermer les yeux. Pendant un moment, il ne se passa rien… jusqu'à ce que le frère aîné vit l'eau dans le bol commencer à bouger… et commença à s'élever au dessus du bol pour former une bulle d'eau.

« Woah ! » Juste après avoir crier, l'eau retomba dans le fond du bol et Triton ouvrit les yeux. « Comment t'as fait ! »

« T'as vu ? T'as vu ? » Il dit, ravit « Je peux faire de la magie ! »

« C'est super ! » Heero dit en regardant son jeune frère avec une certaine fierté « Peut-être que tu deviendras un mage plus tard ! Ca, c'est mon petit frère ! »

« Hihi ! » le jeune Triton ricana en rougissant doucement, ravi « Merci! »

Heero regarda son frère avec un doux sourire et tourna la tête vers la fenêtre de leur chambre… prenant la lumière du soleil droit dans les yeux.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Au moment où le soleil se levait sur l'académie, ses yeux s'ouvrirent et il tourna la tête pour éviter les rayons aveuglants, tout en soupirant doucement. Dommage… il aurait bien aimé continuer ce rêve… ce souvenir où son frère avait manifesté un de ses premiers signes de potentiel magique.

Il s'assit et étira ses bras avant de se lever et faire quelques pompes. Aujourd'hui, il allait faire sa première mission. Il avait encore du temps devant lui, mais il préférait s'échauffer. La distance entre le palais et l'académie était assez grande. Ils allaient beaucoup marcher, le prince, Duo et lui-même. Il leur faudrait sans doute plusieurs semaines s'il y allait à pied seulement. Peut-être qu'ils utiliseraient d'autres moyens…

« On verra. » il se dit. Son seul souhait était que la mission se passe sans incident. Ils se devaient, lui et Duo, de protéger le jeune prince.

Duo…

Heero était assez curieux de voir comment il se débrouillait. D'habitude, il ne s'interressait pas tellement aux autres, mais vu qu'il allait être son compagnon de voyage… il voudrait savoir comment ce gars pouvait se battre. Il n'avait pas fait une bonne impression hier, mais ça pouvait arriver d'être maladroit. Une seule impression ne suffisait pas.

Après s'être exercé suffisamment, il prit le temps de se laver, tout en se massant les muscles, avant de revenir pour s'habiller. Il ouvrit son placard et regarda la nouvelle tunique qui lui a été donné hier soir. C'était une tunique de guerrier simple, faite de cuir et de mailles de fer fines, discrètes et légères, mais résistantes. Comme arme, il disposait juste d'une épée longue, l'arme qu'il préférait. Avec un hochement de tête approbateur, il s'habilla et prit l'épée qu'il noua à sa ceinture avant de faire de même avec la montre que l'Aîné lui a offert.

Il en profita pour regarder l'heure et vit qu'il était 8h00. Il avait encore une heure devant lui.

Il retira du cadre posé sur son bureau la photo de sa famille et la mit dans la poche intérieure de sa veste. Il était temps d'y aller. Il aurait le temps de prendre un petit-déjeuner avant de se rendre au point de rendez-vous.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Les halls de l'académie étaient plus ou moins remplit, et les sujets de conversation étaient principalement la cérémonie d'hier et les missions futures des nouveaux guerriers. Mais cela n'intéressait pas trop Heero, qui mangeait tranquillement un pain avec un bol de lait chaud et un jus de fruits frais. Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était se détendre un dernier moment-

« Heero ! »

-mais cela ne semblait pas pouvoir être possible.

Il eut à peine le temps de lever la tête qu'un jeune homme brun avec une longue natte s'assit en face de lui, avec un plateau remplit de nourriture en tout genre. Il lui sourit avant de se mettre à manger.

« T'es prêt pour aujourd'hui, à ce que je vois ! » il dit entre quelques bouchés. « Moi aussi ! J'ai hâte de rencontrer le prince ! »

Heero se contenta de hocher la tête avant de se remettre à manger. Apparemment, Duo n'avait pas l'intention d'attendre son autorisation à pourvoir s'asseoir à sa table.

« Je me demande à quoi il ressemble, pas toi ? »

Il ne répondit pas. Il n'avait jamais vu le prince, mais l'idée de le rencontrer ne l'inquiétait pas. Il espérait juste qu'il ne soit pas désagréable. Mais quel que soit son caractère, il savait qu'il faudra faire preuve du plus grand respect.

Après avoir finit son bol de lait, il regarda Duo, qui était toujours occupé avec son « petit » déjeuner. Il portait des gants fins en cuir et était vêtu d'une tunique en cuir noire, avec une veste de la même couleur et une cape foncée. A ses côtés, il y avait un petit sac marron qui semblait bien remplit.

Et pas d'armes.

« Duo. »

« Ouaip ? »

« Où est ton arme ? »

« Ben, là et là-dedans. » Duo tapota doucement son petit sac et sa veste. « Je voulais aussi prendre un arc court ou une arbalète mais j'avais pas les moyens de l'acheter à l'armurerie. »

« … Je vois… » Mis à part les armes qui leurs étaient offert, d'autres armes étaient disponibles à l'armurerie. Cependant, il fallait payé pour les avoir, et elles étaient assez chères.

Heero se demanda bien se qu'il avait comme arme pour que ce soit d'aussi petite taille. Des dagues, peut-être…

« En plus, une arbalète c'est lourd et long à armer, et un arc, même de petite taille, ça prend de la place et je préfère voyager léger.» il continua « J'ai toutes les petites merveilles que j'ai créer durant les années, tu vas voir ! Si on va devoir se battre et défendre le prince, mes petites chéries vont se faire un plaisir de nous aider ! »

Pour une certain raison, Heero espérait qu'il n'y aurait pas de batailles durant leurs voyages…

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Cela faisait du bien de sentir le soleil sur son visage. Il n'y avait que quelques petits nuages au loin, aucun signe de pluie… il n'avait pas plût non plus durant son voyage jusqu'à l'académie.

« Vous vous sentez en forme, Prince Quatre ? »

Le blond se retourna et hocha la tête.

« Oui, seigneur Treize. » dit-il « La nuit a été douce… »

« Très bien. J'espère que vous ferez un agréable voyage avec les guerriers que nous vous avons désigné pour vous accompagner. »

Le blond se contenta de hocher la tête. Partit hier en début d'après-midi de la Reine Terre, il était arrivé en toute discrétion hier soir à l'académie des guerriers royaux avec plusieurs membres du domaine de la Reine Terre. Ces derniers étaient partit juste après, laissant le Prince seul avec les responsables de l'académie. Mais Quatre n'avait pas prit le temps de visiter ou de rencontrer grand monde. Le voyage l'avait fatigué et de savoir que c'était juste le début ne l'enthousiasmait pas.

Il voulait rester chez la Reine Terre, mais savait que c'était impossible. Le devoir l'appelait…

Pour son voyage, il était habillé d'une tunique en tissu beige avec une ceinture en cuir marron, sa cape protectrice offerte par la Reine Terre attachée à ses épaules. A présent, il se tenait à l'entrée avec l'Aînée et les Gardiens des deux guerriers qui allaient l'accompagner. Il savait juste qu'ils venaient de finir leurs études à l'académie avec des résultats exemplaires, et que l'un était de la classe des guerriers et l'autre de celle des voleurs.

« Ah, les voici. » dit celui qui s'appelait Wufei et Quatre vit deux garçons, un châtain avec une longue natte et arborant un grand sourire, et un autre avec les cheveux bruns foncé courts avec aucune expression sur le visage.

« Vous êtes piles à l'heure, bon travail. » ajouta un homme avec des cheveux blonds foncés en bataille.

« Merci, Solo ! » dit celui à la natte avant de se tourner vers le prince et de lui tendre la main. « On pouvait pas se permettre d'être en retard ! Surtout pour vous rencontrez, prince Quatre ! Je m'appelle Duo Maxwell, ravie de faire votre connaissance ! »

Quatre fut un peu surpris par autant d'énergie et de joie sincère qui émanait de ce jeune homme, mais sourit avant de lui serrer la main en retour. Il avait l'impression qu'il allait pouvoir s'entendre avec lui.

« Maxwell ! » dit Wufei, un peu choqué par son comportement assez familier « Ce n'est pas un comportement à avoir face à un prince ! »

« Ne vous inquiétez pas, ça ne me dérange pas du tout. Je suis ravie de vous rencontrer, Duo. » le blond répondit en souriant avant de se tourner vers Heero, qui s'inclina poliment.

« Mon nom est Heero Yuy, votre altesse. » dit-il « Je vous promet de faire en sorte que le voyage se passe bien. »

« Ah… merci. » Quatre hocha la tête avant de regarder Treize. Ces deux guerriers avaient manifestement des caractères assez opposés. Treize se contenta juste de sourire calmement.

« Bien. Maintenant que tout le monde est là, je vais vous remettre une certaine bourse que vous pourrez utilisez pour votre voyage, ainsi qu'une carte. Je vous souhaite bonne chance pour votre mission, Heero, Duo, et j'espère que votre voyage se fera sans encombre, Prince Quatre. »

« Merci, mais ne vous inquiétez pas. » dit le prince « Tout devrait bien se passer. »

Treize hocha la tête doucement avant de se tourner vers Heero et Duo et de leur donner une petite sacoche avec de l'argent et de remettre la carte à Heero. « En tant qu'excellent nouveaux serviteurs du royaume de Sandrock, j'attend beaucoup de votre part. Fait honneur à notre académie et que Zenyu puisse veiller sur vous. »

Heero et Duo s'inclinent et se dirigent vers leurs Gardiens, qui leur donnèrent de dernières instructions.

« Le port de Willow Tree est un moyen plus court pour atteindre le palais, essaie de voir si vous pouvez prendre un bateau en direction du Sud. » dit Wufei avant de lui remettre un petit sifflet en ivoire « Et si jamais vous avez besoin d'aide, utilise ce sifflet pour appeler un messager et m'envoyer une lettre. Je serais toujours là pour t'aider. »

« Merci Wufei. » dit Heero avant de mettre le sifflet dans une des poches de sa tunique « Mais j'espère que ce sera seulement pour donner quelques bonnes nouvelles. »

« Je le souhaite aussi. » Wufei sourit et serra l'épaule de Heero « Bonne chance. J'ai confiance en toi. »

Heero sourit doucement. Wufei, son vrai seul ami, allait lui manquer, c'était certain, mais il savait qu'ils se reverront. En regardant Duo, il pût voir, à la manière où les yeux de Duo brillait, que son Gardien allait lui manquer à lui aussi.

Après que Duo eut finit de parler avec Solo, Heero prit les devant et dirigea le petit groupe vers l'Est, en direction de Willow Tree. Duo et Quatre lui suivit, tout en faisant un dernier signe de la main.

Le voyage commençait enfin.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Le soleil brillait, et le vent soufflait doucement. Il n'y avait pratiquement pas de bruits, si on ne comptait pas les bruits de pas du petit groupe. Heero marchait en avant, tandis que Duo et Quatre parlaient derrière. Il ne savait pas exactement de quoi, mais vu leurs visages plutôt enjoués, il ne devait pas s'agir d'un sujet triste.

Heero s'arrêta et consulta le plan que Treize lui avait donné. Il savait que le port de Willow Tree était à quelques jours de marche. Trois, pour être exact. Le voyage pouvait être moins long, mais il faudrait traverser la forêt longeant le lac avoisinant. Et d'après les dernières rumeurs, elle serait devenue assez dangereuse, ces derniers mois.

Pour la sécurité du prince, le plus simple serait de rester sur la route menant au village. Pour être rapide, il faut traverser la forêt et ses dangers éventuels.

« Un problème, Heero ? » Il se retourna et vit Duo regarder la carte par-dessus son épaule. « T'arrive pas à te repérer ? »

Duo le regarda et Heero fut surpris de voir que les yeux bleus de Duo semblaient avoir des éclairs violets. Ils étaient vraiment beaux… et un peu trop proches.

Il recula un peu brusquement et regarda le prince, ignorant le regard confus du voleur natté.

« Il faut atteindre le port de Willow Tree et prendre un bateau pour traverser le grand lac. Cela nous permettra de faire un voyage moins long. » Quatre se contenta de hocher la tête, attentif « On doit donc suivre la route pour atteindre la ville et- »

« Attend une minute. » Duo pointa la forêt du doigt. « On a un autre chemin pour cela. Il consiste à prendre les sentiers de la forêt longeant le lac. On gagnera au moins une journée, ce serait mieux, non ? »

« Mais d'après certaines rumeurs, la forêt serait devenue dangereuse. » Heero secoua la tête négativement. Des créatures étranges auraient été repérées. Bien sûr, ce n'est qu'une rumeur, mais nous devrions être prudent, tout de même. »

« Mmm, je vois. » Duo réfléchit un moment, avant de regarder Heero « Mais ce n'est qu'une rumeur, n'est-ce pas ? De plus, le mois dernier, j'ai fait un entraînement dans cette forêt pendant une semaine, et il ne s'est rien passé.»

« Ca ne veut rien dire, Duo. » Heero secoua la tête.

« Je sais, mais à mon avis, ce serait une bonne idée de passer par là. Les routes ne sont pas sûres non plus, en particulier la nuit avec les brigands éventuels. »

« Ecoutez… » Quatre s'avança « Continuons sur cette route pour le moment. Si jamais on avait bel et bien des ennuis, on prendra les sentiers de la forêt. »

« Bon, ben, ça marche pour moi. » Duo haussa les épaules et regarda Heero. « Qu'est-ce que tu en dis ? »

« Entendu. » Heero plia la carte et regarda Quatre « Je ne souhaite que votre sécurité, Prince Quatre. »

« Et moi, je veux aussi la votre. » le prince marcha un peu en avant « Vous devez aussi prendre votre propre sécurité en compte. Tout comme vous deux, je peux me battre, mais une route sûre pour nous tous, c'est tout ce que je souhaite. »

Duo sourit et donna un petit coup de coude à Heero, faisant un « Hé, hé, il est sympa, hein ? », avant de rejoindre le jeune prince et de recommencer à parler de tout et de rien. Heero soupira doucement mais les suivit.

En regardant les deux hommes devant lui parler gaiement, il fronça les sourcils. Il n'aimait pas cette ambiance détendue. Peut-être était-il trop sérieux… mais il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de penser que quelque chose allait arriver…

Dans peu de temps…

! A SUIVRE !

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Fin du chapitre trois ! Attention au prochain chapitre ! ;)

Biz à tous et à plus !

Nolwe II


	4. Chapter 4: Sifflements

Bonjour à tous! Voici le 4ème chapitre de Maple Story!

Merci encore pour les reviews que vous me laissez!

**greynono : **Pas grave, je ne t'en veux pas d'avoir confondu, ça peut arriver. :) T'inquiète, Trowa arrive très bientôt. Peut pas mettre mon chouchou de côté, après tout. xD

Héhé, voyons donc ce qui va se passer, maintenant… j'espère que t'aimeras !

Biz !

**Melaina :** Comme quoi, on ne sait jamais à l'avance si une histoire va plaire ou non. ;) Merci beaucoup pour ta review, j'espère que t'appréciera la suite ! Biz !

**sara-chan22 :** Merci pour ta review ! Je pense que t'aimera ce chapitre, un peu d'action, ça fait toujours du bien. ;) Biz !

**Lynshan :** Bien sûr que ta review m'a fait plaisir, merci :D Oui, de l'inspiration, il m'en faut. Même si je sais déjà ce qui va se passer ensuite, faut surtout pas que ma muse se barre et me pose un lapin quand j'ai besoin d'elle. xD Biz !

**Disclaimer : Si c'est à moi ? Ben non. :( Si c'était le cas, je peux vous dire que j'aurais fait plein de modifs et de rajouts. Comme les scènes avec Trowa et Quatre et leurs nuits torrides dans le désert et à San Francisco, héhéhéhé… . **

**Quatre : rougit comme un malade On a rien fait du tout! **

**Mais bien sûr, je te crois. :P**

**LEGENDE :**

_Mots comme ceci_ - Flash-back

(#) - Note en fin de chapitre

En avant pour le chapitre trois!

**Maple Story**

Chapitre Quatre

Par Nolwe II

Une heure…

Deux heures…

En fait, Heero commençait à se demander s'il était juste inquiété pour rien. Le soleil se couchait lentement au loin, derrière eux, et rien ne s'était passé. Mis à part les quelques pauses qu'ils faisaient, seulement s'il voyait que le prince fatiguait. Mais ce dernier tenait bien le rythme, à son grand plaisir. Il fallait dire qu'il n'aimait pas beaucoup ceux qui ne pouvaient faire de la marche sans se plaindre toutes les cinq secondes.

A présent, il allait faire bientôt nuit et il fallait s'arrêter… Mais il n'allait pas baisser sa garde pour autant…

« Mettons-nous là. » Duo pointa quelques arbres formant un arc, près de quelques hauts rochets et de la forêt qui longeait le lac. « De l'ombre pour nous rafraîchir et on fera un petit feu pour le dîner. »

« Pourquoi faire un feu ? » dit Heero « On a nos rations. »

« Oui, mais, autant cuire un peu de viande, c'est bon pour la santé ! » dit Duo avant de se tourner vers Quatre « Vous n'êtes pas végétarien, j'espère ? »

« Euh, non, mais… vous y tenez vraiment à tuer des petits animaux de la forêt? » Le blond n'avait rien contre le fait de chasser pour survivre, mais en tant que druide, il se sentait un peu mal de manger des petites créatures tels que des lapins. Duo compris son malaise et se racla la gorge.

« Je vois, excusez-moi. Je vais voir si je peux ramener des faisans, ça vous convient? »

« Oui, désolé du tracas. »

« Y a pas de mal ! » Duo lui sourit « Je reviens dans un moment. »

Sur ce, il partit dans la forêt. Heero le regarda disparaître derrière un arbre, avant de se tourner vers le blond, qui s'assit sur la grande racine d'un arbre.

« Vous ne voulez pas une couverture, Prince Quatre ? »

« Non merci, je suis bien ici. » le blond lui sourit et caressa délicatement les branches pendant près de lui, comme si elles étaient très fragiles. A cette vue, Heero ne pût s'empêcher de penser que le blond paraissait bien doux et innocent… comme…

Non, ce n'était pas le moment. Il voulait rester discret sur son but principal, qui était autre que de protéger le prince. De plus, il était impossible de trouver, là, maintenant, quelconque renseignement sur _lui_. Il faudrait attendre d'être à Willow Tree. Ce port se situait à quelques heures de son ancien village, et il avait entendu dire qu'un orphelinat y était présent. Il était fort probable que son frère ne s'y trouvait pas, mais peut-être pouvait-il y trouver un indice… quelque chose…

« Heero ? » Le guerrier se retourna et fut surpris de voir le blond juste derrière lui avec des branches sèches et épaisses dans les bras. « Est-ce que tout va bien ? »

« Oui… pardonnez-moi, je réfléchissais. » Il avait dû être vraiment perdu dans ses pensées pour ne pas l'avoir entendu s'approcher.

« A propos de quoi ? »

« C'est personnel. » Le guerrier répondit un peu sèchement et regretta son ton un peu dur. « Pardon… »

« Non, ce n'est rien. » le prince s'agenouilla et mit quelques branches mortes qu'il a récupéré au pieds des arbres. « Vos affaires ne me regardent en rien si vous ne souhaitez pas en parler. »

Le prince était décidemment quelqu'un de bien sage pour son age et son rang. Mais après tout, il avait passé près de la moitié de sa vie chez la Reine Terre, son caractère venait peut-être de là. De plus, il ne fallait pas faire de généralité et se fier aux apparences…

A propos d'apparences, il se demandait ce que faisait Duo…

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

C'était avec une bonne humeur que Duo se faufilait entre les arbres, telle une ombre, quasiment invisible. Savoir qu'il avait déjà une mission de haute importance comme toute première mission officielle était assez exceptionnelle et comme un miracle pour lui. Cela lui avait donné une grande joie, et une certaine peine aussi. Celle de quitter l'académie, son Gardien Solo et Hélène, la prêtresse qui était comme une mère.

Une mère… ses pensées se dévia lentement vers son père de sang.

Duo fronça un peu les sourcils. Son père, John Maxwell… le natté était plus que tout décidé à lui montrer qu'il pouvait être son égal. Qu'il était digne de son nom.

« J'espère que tu me regardes d'en haut, le vieux… » il murmura avec un petit sourire. Après un moment, il vit dans une petite clairière, presque caché sous une grande racine d'arbre, un lapin… avec une couvée de petits. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire en les regardant, avec une grande discrétion, rentrer dans leur terrier. C'était du gibier, certes, mais Duo ne pouvait pas commettre un tel acte qu'il considérerait être de la barbarie. Il était content que le prince n'ait pas exigé de la viande de lapin.

Il s'apprêtait à s'éloigner, quand un sifflement se fit entendre derrière lui.

Shhh

Il regarda et vit un serpent immense et large, rampant sur le sol. Il était très gros, au moins aussi large qu'une tête d'homme. A vu d'œil, Il devait faire au moins 2 mètres de long. D'habitude, Duo ne se soucie pas trop de ces créatures, mais il se rendit compte que le serpent de dirigeait tout droit vers… le terrier des lapins.

« Alors là, mon pote, tu vas pas plus loin ! » Tout en prenant une dague longue de sa veste, Duo se précipita vers le serpent. Celui-ci se retourna en sentant arriver l'humain, se dressa et ouvrit sa bouche, révélant de longs crocs, d'où perle une goutte de liquide translucide. Du poison. Mais cela n'intimida pas Duo. « T'as faim ? Viens, je t'attends. »

Comme s'il comprenait, le serpent tenta de mordre le natté, mais son adversaire fut plus rapide et se dégagea rapidement sur le côté avant de frapper avec sa dague, de toutes ses forces, la tête du serpent. La lame traversa la tête de part en part et le serpent s'effondra sur le sol, mort.

Pendant un moment, Duo le regarda avant de s'assoire en face de lui et de lui ouvrir la gueule pour voir les crocs.

« Mmm… ton poison pourrait mettre bien utile… pareil pour ta chair, d'ailleurs. »

Cherchant dans sa veste, il sortit quelques petites fioles vides, qu'il s'empressa de remplir autant que possible de poison, avant de retirer sa dague. Il regarda le corps épais du serpent avant de sourire. « Merci pour ta bouffe ! »

Un quart d'heure plus tard, Duo repartit en portant dans sa cape le corps découpé du serpent.

Quand il arriva au camp, il vit que le feu était allumé et Heero aiguiser la lame de son épée avec une pierre. Quatre, qui était en train d'observer le lac, sourit en voyant le natté revenir.

« De la viande de serpent, ça vous dit ? » il dit tout en posant sa cape par terre. Heero vit des morceaux de chairs de serpents ainsi qu'une tête partiellement écrasée. Duo la prit et la jeta par-dessus son épaule comme un déchet sans importance. « Allez ! On va cuire tout ça ! »

« De la chair de serpent ? » le blond pâlit un peu et regarda Duo « Vous êtes sûr que c'est une bonne idée ? »

« Vous n'en avez jamais mangé ? » le blond hocha la tête. Ce n'était pas le genre de mets auquel il était habitué. « Ben, y a un début à tout, alors. »

« C'est de la viande comme une autre, Prince Quatre. » dit Heero. Lui-même ne s'attendait pas à ce que Duo revienne avec un tel gibier, mais cela lui convenait. « De plus, la viande n'est pas dangereuse pour la santé. »

« Euh… »

« Sachez, cher prince, que la chair de serpent est excellente, succulente, en plus d'être tendre quand c'est bien cuit ! » (1) Duo sourit tout en aiguisant des branches mortes avec sa dague avant d'embrocher plusieurs morceaux de chair et de les mettre à cuir. « De plus, ce serpent allait bouffer une petite famille de lapins, je pouvait pas le laisser faire. »

« Oh… » Quatre sourit un peu et haussa les épaules « Très bien, je veux bien goûter. »

« Parfait ! Et… Heero, où tu vas ? » Le natté vit le guerrier se lever et s'éloigner un peu.

« Pas loin, juste faire un tour. Je reviens plus tard. » Heero partit sans un regard et Duo fit une grimace.

« Il devrait se lâcher un peu. A vouloir être sérieux tout le temps, il ne pense pas à se détendre. »

« Vous n'êtes pas amis ? » Quatre le regarda faire cuire la viande. Duo rigola un peu et secoua la tête.

« Nan, on s'est vraiment rencontré pour la première fois hier. »

« Vraiment rencontré ? Comment ça ? »

« Ben… disons que je l'avais vu avant. » Duo le regarda avec un sourire. « Il s'entraînait toujours plus que les autres et réussissait dans de nombreux domaines. Comme s'il voulait être le meilleur… d'ailleurs, c'est lui qui a eu les meilleurs résultats de l'académie, cette année. »

« Peut-être avait-il quelque chose en tête, un but… » Le blond regarda où Heero était partit « Vous savez… beaucoup veulent rejoindre votre académie juste pour la gloire… mais Heero ne semble pas être le type de personne à vouloir cela. »

« Oui, vous avez peut-être raison… Il n'avait pas l'air d'avoir des amis, à part son Gardien. Je ne sais même pas s'il a de la famille. » Duo s'étira les bras et sourit « Enfin… c'est vrai que j'aimerais bien le connaître mieux, et devenir son ami, même si c'est pas gagné. Après tout, j'aime bien les gars dans son genre, mystérieux et très sexy… pas vous?»

Quatre ne pût s'empêcher de rougir avant de rigoler.

« Eh ben ! Tu ne gardes pas la langue dans ta bouche ! » le blond dit « Pour me demander ça de cette manière ! »

« Y a pas de honte, après tout. Mais si je vous ai offensé, pardonnez-moi, ce n'était pas mon attention. »

« Ne t'inquiète pas, j'étais juste surpris… et pour répondre à ta question, je n'y ai jamais vraiment pensé. » le blond haussa les épaules « La Reine Terre m'a souvent dit que la beauté peut être reconnu partout autour de nous, dans n'importe quelle forme, et qu'elle peut nous séduire sans crier garde… mais pour le moment, ça ne m'est encore jamais arrivé. »

« Je suis pas encore séduit, mais Heero m'intrigue pas mal. »

« Je peux voir ça. » Duo sourit au Prince et se contenta de le regarder, jusqu'à ce que Quatre remarque son silence. « Quelque chose ne va pas ? »

« Non… je me disais juste que j'aimais bien quand vous me tutoyez. J'aime pas trop quand on me vouvoie, mais si - »

« Oh ! Je peux te tutoyer, si tu veux. Mais à une condition.»

« Laquelle ? »

« Fait de même pour moi et appelle moi Quatre. »

« Hein ! » Duo cligna des yeux, surpris d'entendre une personne de la famille royale demander une chose pareille. « Mais, vous êtes le prince… »

« Je reste quand même un être humain, tout comme toi. C'est à prendre ou à laisser. » Le blond lui fit un clin d'œil et Duo sourit de plus belle.

« Ca marche ! » Le prince était vraiment quelqu'un de gentil, il l'aimait bien. Duo se jura silencieusement de vraiment bien veiller sur celui qui commençait à devenir son nouvel ami.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Le soleil commençait à disparaître, et le manque de lumière créait de plus en plus d'ombres et rendait la visibilité mauvaise. Mais Heero ne pouvait rien trouver de suspect. Un tour de garde se ferait tout de même durant la nuit, mais tout semblait bien calme.

« Le calme avant la tempête… » Il n'aimait pas être pessimiste, mais il fallait tout prévoir pour arriver au port de Willow Tree sans trop d'ennuis. De plus, il pourrait commencé à se renseigner pour n'importe quel info susceptible de l'aider à retrouver son frère. Il allait falloir être prudent. Si jamais Duo et Quatre se rendaient compte de ses autres intentions…

Non… c'était idiot. Personne, hormis Wufei, ne savait qu'il recherchait son frère. Duo ne savait sûrement rien, et il n'avait pas l'intention de le lui dire… sauf s'il le fallait.

Et pour le moment, il n'en voyait pas l'utilité.

ShhhShhh

Heero s'immobilisa et écouta. Quel était ce bruit ? Il resta silencieux, mais n'entendit rien. Peut-être était-ce juste le vent sur les branches d'arbres?

Finalement, après avoir attendu pendant un moment sans rien entendre d'autre, il se retourna et rejoignit le campement. Il n'y avait donc rien à signaler… du moins, il le pensait.

« Coucou ! » Duo lui fit signe tout en tenant une brochette de viande de serpent « Juste à temps ! Le dîner est prêt ! »

Il se contenta d'un signe de la tête en retour et s'assit avant de prendre une brochette.

« On fera un tour de garde. Je commencerais et Duo tu prendras le relais, entendu ? »

« Pas de problème ! » Le natté répondit avant de manger sa brochette avec délice. Quatre le regarda, hésitant, et finalement goûta à ce nouveau repas… et fut surpris du bon goût.

« Mmm, c'est bon ! » Il dit, surpris mais content « Je ne pensais pas que les serpents pouvait donner une aussi bonne viande. »

« Faut jamais se fier aux apparences ! » Duo dit avant de prendre une 2ème brochette « Pas vrai, Heero ? »

« Hn. » Effectivement, il s'était souvent répété cette phrase. Le dîner fut assez silencieux, tout le monde plongé dans leurs propres pensées et prenant leurs temps pour manger. Quand ils eurent tous finit, il faisait assez noir. Seul le feu de leur campement les éclairait. Heero était assit près du feu, l'air concentré, tandis que Duo se tenait l'estomac.

« Je crois que j'ai mangé trop vite… » Duo s'allongea, prenant son sac dans ces bras et sous tournant en faisant face à Heero « Je vais dormir. »

« Ca va aller ? » Quatre le regarda avec un peu d'inquiétude « Je peux te faire un digestif, si tu veux. J'ai les herbes pour cela. »

« Non merci, Quatre. Ca ira. Ca m'est déjà arriver, mais j'irais mieux d'ici une heure ou deux. Tu ferais mieux d'aller dormir. » Le blond finit par hocher la tête et s'allongea pas loin.

Heero les regarda, un peu étonné. Ils se tutoyaient ? Depuis quand ? Il regarda Duo, qui avait l'air de s'être déjà endormit. Il avait l'air vraiment détendu… comme s'il venait de passer une journée tout à fait normale. Amicale, souriant souvent… Il était vraiment différent de lui. Pour quelle raison quelqu'un comme lui avait-il décidé de devenir membre de l'académie ?

Maxwell…

Maintenant que Heero réfléchit bien, il connaissait ce nom… du moins, il se rappelait de quelqu'un du même nom. Il l'avait lu dans un livre : John Maxwell. Un célèbre chasseur de prime, utilisant l'alchimie, et qui avait disparut il y avait longtemps de manière inexpliquée. Il n'en savait pas plus, mais peut-être que Duo était son fils…

Finalement, il haussa les épaules. Ca ne le regardait pas. Il ne s'intéressait pas à la famille de Duo… il n'aurait rien à en tirer… il en était sûr…

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

« Duo, réveille-toi. »

Se réveiller ? Pourquoi ? Cette voix, c'était Heero. Bon sang, il ne voulait pas… ah oui… le tour de garde.

Doucement, le natté s'assit tout en baillant avant de lever la tête et de trouver Heero en face de lui. Il n'avait pas l'air fatigué, mais savait qu'il avait besoin de repos et que c'était son tour.

« Vi, vi, je suis levé. » il parla doucement, pour ne pas réveiller le prince qui dormait « Tu peux te reposer… rien à signaler ? »

« Non. » Heero s'assit « Mais garde l'œil ouvert. »

« Pas de problème. » Duo s'étira les bras et regarda Heero s'allonger sur le dos et fermer les yeux. Quand il était sûr qu'il était endormit, Duo ne put s'empêcher de l'observer un moment. Il était mieux comme ça, endormit, avec son visage détendu. Il faudrait qu'il sourie aussi plus souvent, Duo était certain que ce serait beau à voir. Il ferma les yeux et se détourna de lui tout en murmurant « Eh bien… j'aurais une autre mission avec celle-ci : faire sourire Heero. »

Pendant plusieurs heures, il ne passa rien. La nuit commençait à disparaître, il faisait de plus en plus clair. Le soleil allait bientôt se lever. Duo se leva doucement. Il n'aimait pas rester assit sans rien faire. De plus, il allait bientôt faire jour et-

ShhhSHHHH

En entendant ça, Duo se figea et regarda autour de lui. Ce son… il était certain de l'avoir entendu avant… il n'y pas si longtemps… et ce n'était pas le vent.

SHHHSHHH SSSSSSSS

Rapidement, il se dirigea vers Heero et le secoua. « Heero, réveille-toi, on a de la visite ! »

SHHHAAA

Au moment où Heero ouvrit les yeux, un serpent gigantesque sortit de la forêt et se dirigea vers eux. Haut de plusieurs mètres, avec des crocs immenses, il était assez effrayant… et familier pour Duo.

« Oh merde… » Duo se rendit compte de qui il pouvait s'agir « Ca doit être la mère du serpent que j'ai tué… »

Quatre se réveilla en entendant le bruit et vit le serpent. Rapidement il se mit debout et recula. Le serpent le vit se glissa en sa direction. En retirant son épée rapidement, Heero se précipita vers la créature et le frappa… mais son épée ne fit aucune blessure lorsqu'elle toucha le corps du serpent. C'était comme s'il venait de frapper de la pierre. Le serpent tourna la tête vers lui et tenta de le mordre, mais le guerrier fit un bon arrière, échappant de justesse.

« Bon sang, mon épée est inefficace ! » Il dit en reculant. Quatre, cherchant sur sa ceinture de cuir, sortit une petite dague de défense. Il savait que ça ne sera probablement pas très utile, mais le serpent en avait visiblement après lui. Le serpent tenta de le mordre, mais le blond plongea sur le côté, et en se levant rapidement, il tenta de frapper le serpent à la tête. La dague lui échappa de la main quand elle rencontra la peau du serpent et l'arme tomba à quelques mètres de là.

Aucun effet.

« Quatre, sauve-toi ! » Duo chercha vite dans sa veste et prit une petite fiole remplit de liquide orange. « Et Heero, recule vite ! »

Le prince et le guerrier n'attendirent pas une seconde de plus et recula vite au moment où Duo lança sa fiole sur le serpent. Duo espérait que ça marcherait. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi le serpent en avait après le prince, alors que c'était lui qui avait tué l'un de ses petits…

Lorsque la fiole se brisa sur le serpent, Heero vit un grand feu couvrir le serpent géant entièrement. Il se rendit compte que c'était cela, les 'armes' de Duo. Des potions préparées pour différents effets au combat. Il aurait dû s'en douter.

Finalement, c'était bien efficace.

« Il l'a eu… » il se dit à voix basse.

Quatre sourit, pensant également que Duo avait réussit… mais il se rendit vite compte que le serpent avait recommencé à se diriger vers lui, malgré cela. Le feu, bien qu'il continuait de brûler, n'avait pas d'effet sur lui. Sa carapace était sans doute trop épaisse. Il recula et se retrouva bloqué contre des rochers.

« Mais qu'est-ce que… » Duo vit, horrifié, que sa fiole était inefficace. De plus, Quatre était encore plus en danger, sachant que le feu n'allait pas disparaître rapidement. « Il devrait crever, bon sang ! QUATRE ! ATTENTION !»

« Duo ! Heero ! » Quatre s'était bien aperçu que les armes de ses compagnons de voyages semblaient inefficaces… et le serpent ne se tenait plus qu'à deux mètres de lui. La chaleur du feu qui entourait la bête commençait à lui faire mal au visage et il ferma les yeux, se rendant compte qu'il ne pouvait pas s'échapper. C'en était finit de lui.

Le serpent ouvrit grand la bouche pour l'attaquer…

« QUATRE ! »

« PRINCE QUATRE ! »

Heero et Duo se précipitèrent, sachant que même si leurs armes ne marchaient pas, ils devaient impérativement trouver un moyen pour sauver le prince…

… et leur surprise fût de taille quand il virent un éclair bleuté frappé le serpent, qui se recula brusquement en hissant de douleur. En ouvrant les yeux, Quatre vit que le serpent, pour une certaine raison, avait reculé et en profita pour se sauver et rejoindre Duo et Heero. Au même moment, un homme sortit de la forêt, qui se trouvait à quelques mètres derrière les rochers, et s'avança pour se trouver face au serpent, qui le regardait avec colère.

« Quatre, tu vas bien ! » Duo prit le bras du prince quand ce dernier arriva.

« Ca va, mais… » Quatre se retourna et se rendit compte du nouveau venu. Duo et Heero firent de même. D'où ils se trouvaient, il voyait qu'il était assez grand, brun avec une mèche lui couvrant partiellement le visage. En voyant le sceptre de bois qu'il tenait dans ses mains, ils se rendirent compte qu'il s'agissait probablement d'un mage.

« Heero, c'est… » Heero se contenta de hocher la tête. Oui, c'était probablement celui qui venait de sauver le prince. Le nouveau venu, les yeux toujours fixés sur le serpent, parla.

« Vous trois, restez où vous êtes. Je m'en occupe. »

! A SUIVRE !

(1) Ce ne sont pas des âneries. ;)

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Voilà, on y est ! Vous pouvez facilement deviner de qui il s'agit ! ;) Va-t-il gagner le combat contre ce serpent ?

Trowa : Evidemment que je vais-

TROWA ! Tu devais être discret !

Trowa : Ah oui ? Depuis quand ?

Bon, laisse tomber. . Enfin, j'espère que vous avez aimé ce nouveau chapitre ! La suite pour bientôt !

Biz à tous et à plus !

Nolwe II


End file.
